


My Times of Slumber

by Joji_Sada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joji_Sada/pseuds/Joji_Sada
Summary: Her life is uprooted from everything she knows. Taken a silence to which only Sign Language frees her, she moves to Hogwarts, ready for anything but never expecting what really is to come. Companion piece to "Voice."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** I do not recognize anything you recognize as belonging to J.K Rowling or anyone associated with her. There is no money so please no suing or my beautiful cardboard, three bedroom shack may collapse as it is my only collateral.

**A/N:** This may not look like fan fiction but it is; I promise. This is just the prologue and a little background story. Ratings are subject to change.

This is also a companion piece to my oneshot piece, “Voice.” There character Donovan, and his history, is explained in that story so please read that to get a better sense of what is going on. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy and I will update soon. Please review.

 

**** **** **** **** ****

**“Why do you have to go?”** Whined Alyssa. She had been Atakame Nisha’s best friend since birth. Their parents had met in **Lamaze** classes. They had shared everything from their first crib to their first wand and now Ata was moving halfway across the globe; or so it seemed to the teenager.

**“It’ll be an adventure.”** Atakame put on a forced smile. She turned back to packing and grumbled, **“It’s not like I have a choice in the matter.”** It was easy to tell by her jagged signing that she was unhappy with the situation. 

Alyssa plopped ungracefully on the bed, looking up at her with saddened ‘puppy’ eyes—bright blue jewels glittering with tears as she watched her friend pack.

Ata sighed, her hands restless as she signed with Alyssa, **“You know I would pack you in my trunk and smuggle you with me if I could but I don‘t think your parents would approve. Promise me we will owl all the time and never forget each other.”**

**“Of course.”**

Atakame had been living in Ireland for her entire life. She had born in a small town outside of Dublin. This was her home. This was where they received their first wands and learned they would attend **Deo Ignotum Magnifico School of Witchcraft.** The school was an exclusive all girls school and the only one in Ireland, making it impossible to attend. It was a high honor to be allowed entrance and admittance meant you had the potential to be incredibly strong.

Her father had been so proud of her. He had said she would be a great witch someday and he would support her in anything. He no longer said that. He was dead and she remembered every second of that horrifying day. __

_**** FLASHBACK ****_

_She had been at school that day; being as it wasn’t a boarding school, she only went during the day. She had been heading towards Charms class; one of her favorites. Right after she was seated, Headmaster Braxon had called for her._

_Quickly, but quietly, she had walked the familiar path to the Headmaster’s office. Her insides were churning with confusion and what she might have done to be called to the Head office. Subconsciously, she knew something wasn’t right._

_When she got there, no one had sugared the truth. Almost in a monotone, her mother told her that her father had been in a horse riding accident. From what they could gather, he had been bucked off when a shadow had spooked the horse. He was taken to the nearest hospital but his body was refusing the magiks. He was fading fast._

_Ame, which only her father could call her, knew her face must be ashen and automatically asked to use the floo network. The headmaster agreed and excused her from her classes. Without hesitating, she called out the name of her destination and rushed to her father’s bedside._

_Her father, Jack, had been so pale. She gasped when she saw him, tears welling in her bright yellow eyes. She had climbed into his bed, much like when she was younger, and rested her father’s head in her lap. It was as much of a comfort to her as it was to him._

_They sat quietly, his breathing becoming shallower in the silence, until he weakly raised his hands. **“I am so proud of you Ame. Remember my love. Do not mourn my death for I will always be with you. You’ll always be my baby girl. I love you.”** His heart monitor mocked the endearment as it went flat and the sign dropped into his lap. _

_She sat there long after his body relaxed into death and cried for the loss of her loving father. He had not deserved that. It had been hours before they could pry her from his side._

_And even then, they had still needed a calming draught to drag her from the room. That was the last time she had spoken.  
_ ****

****** END OF FLASHBACK ******

Now, not even three months later, her **mother** had dated, become engaged, packed up the house, and announced they were moving to England. Her life was being uprooted from everything she called home and her mother didn’t give a damn.

Alyssa brought her out of her reverie with a slap on the shoulder. **“I was talking to you.” Her friend pretended to pout but continued signing. “You are going to owl me everyday, ok? No excuse, and you will visit, or Merlin help me.”**

Ata smiled and nodded. She knew this was not only difficult for her but she was utterly powerless. The only thing she could do, though it wouldn’t help any, was sit at the back of the plane and continue to protest. She would just have to learn to live with this. The only savior she found was that she was enrolling to a full time boarding school, Hogwarts, meaning she never had to go home until Summer.

She stepped forward and pulled Ally into a bone-crushing hug. No sooner did her head rest on the red head’s shoulder did she start to cry. She felt Alyssa rub her back soothingly to let her know everything would be alright. She really knew exactly what to say.

It was only when Mrs. Nisha, Atakame’s mom, walked in that they separated. The once honey voice now harsh with commands.

Grudgingly, Atakame waved goodbye, accepted one more hug, and her friend’s silver necklace in remembrance before she walked out, leaving behind a lifetime.

As her car drove into the distance, Alyssa could be seen standing in the road, her face drowning in tears. Quietly, Kame watched everything she knew, and loved, disappear into the emptiness of the horizon.

**“Damn.”** She signed, agitated.

Her mother saw the remark in the rearview mirror and promptly reprimanded her. “Watch the language young lady.”

**“Stuff it, Bitch.”** She angrily remarked.

“Don’t take that tone…”

**“We’re at his house.” ** Her signs sporadic and firm.

“I’m warning you.” 

Ata merely mock saluted her. She cringed visibly as Owen, her mother’s _**fiancé**_ , climbed into the car with his bags. The thought of living with him was too much disgust to process. It was enough she still had a two hour drive to the airport and another three or four hour flight. The good thing was that she started school tomorrow. With that comforting thought, she curled up in the backseat and fell asleep to the lull of the engine.

She was pulled from slumber when they reached the airport. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up slowly; just in time to be told they had arrived.  
 _  
‘Like I didn’t notice.’_ She thought sourly. _‘Well, if I am stuck with them, let’s make this interesting.’_

“Kama.” Her mother’s voice grated her nerves with the childish nickname her mother had pegged her with.

**“What now?”**

“Get over here and knock it off. We are in public.”

**“My answer is the same as before; no. What do you need?”** The signs were so natural to her. She had grown up fascinated with the movements and emotions and had long preferred it to speaking. Her mother knew the signs but refused to use them. She claimed they were part of her _old_ life. 

Ata had not spoken since her father had passed. Even Alyssa signed with her but her mother refused. She knew her voice was probably scratchy from not using it but she didn’t care and didn’t plan on using it again. In her mind, she would remain ‘deaf.’ She was her father’s daughter.

**“Now, young lady, before I back hand you.”** Her mother growled out and signed. That was a last resort that meant she was in deep trouble, much like the use of a full name.  
Kame knew she was in trouble so she held up her hands in surrender. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.   
Owen continued to try to get her to talk but even he, one with infinite patience, gave up. _‘Bout Damn Time.’_ She thought amusedly. Just to piss her mom off, she began dancing and signing to the invisible song lyrics in her head. When her mother told her to stop, she simply smiled and turned so her mother could see the chorus. **“I hate everything about you. Why do I love you?”** It may have been cruel but at that moment, she just didn’t care.

**** **** **** ****


End file.
